


Fate has other plans

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, hansoon, soonsol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna do it," said Soonyoung with a determined face.</p>
<p>"No you're not," replied Wonwoo.</p>
<p>Soonyoung had been crushing on Hansol ever since he laid eyes on the guy, but he didn't know it was going to be this difficult to ask him out, and just when he thought it was time to give up, fate had the funniest way of bringing them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Told you so

**Author's Note:**

> Fate works in funny ways, you can try to avoid it, but eventually it comes to you whether you like it or not. In Soonyoung's case, he doesn't know whether to like it or not. All he knows is that Hansol is apart of his fate, and that part is okay.... The rest not so much.

“I’m gonna do it,” said Soonyoung with a determined face.

“No, you’re not,” replied Wonwoo.

“Yes, I am.”

“Nope, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am. I mean, I can do it, he’s right over there in all of his beauty and here I am just feet away from him. I can do this” He replied stubbornly. Wonwoo sighed for the third time that day. If he had to hear how perfect Hansol was for the hundredth time, he would have to jump off a window immediately.

“Hoshi,” he called the other by his nickname. Soonyoung turned to look at him.

“I know for sure that you will not go up to him because I’ve known you for a long time. I love you, but you don’t have the courage to do so,” he said.

Soonyoung frowned. “Gee, thanks for the confidence,” he said in a sullen voice.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the other. “It’s not that I don’t have confidence in you. It’s just that you’ve been saying the same thing for two weeks straight.” And it was true. Soonyoung had been saying the same thing for the past several days, but every time he tried to do so, he either bailed or panicked right when he was about to get within inches of Hansol.

“You know what? I’ll go right now,” said Soonyoung as he lifted himself from his seat. Soonyoung had a good feeling about this. He was gonna do it, and he was gonna succeed in asking the other out. He turned to look at Wonwoo who only had an eyebrow raised in amusement. ‘go’ mouthed Wonwoo.

_‘Okay, here we go,’_ he thought as he neared the table where Hansol sat with his friends. He was getting closer; he could hear their conversation now. Hansol hadn’t noticed him yet, but Soonyoung would make sure he made his presence was known. Today was the day he would ask out Choi Hansol.

He was going to do this. Hansol turned his head to look at Soonyoung as he neared their table. Or maybe not.  _‘Damn,’_ Soonyoung said inwardly as he made a turn and made it look like he was grabbing napkins from the counter and turned back to sit with Wonwoo. Wonwoo was looking at him with the expression that said ‘I told you so’

“What happened to all your self-confidence? hmm,” he said as he casually sipped on his juice.

“ _tsk_ Shut up,” he said as he pouted. He was older than Hansol, so asking the younger male on a date should be easy, but it wasn’t. It was hard.

“What’s the worst thing that could happen?” asked Wonwoo trying to console a sulking Soonyoung.

“Uh I don’t know maybe rejection,” he answered flatly.

“Exactly rejection. It’s not like he’s gonna laugh at you or anything. And if he does, then you can just avoid him.” Soonyoung thought about it for a moment before he spoke, “That’s not what I want to do though. I mean, if he rejects me I can’t just avoid him. I live right across the street from him, you know.”

“Why do you have to make it so complicated,” whined Wonwoo.

“Why do you have to make it uncomplicated. Not everyone can have an awesome love life as yourself, Wonwoo. I mean, all you have to do is look at someone and there they go dropping at your knees, you’re practically like a sex god,” replied Soonyoung. He was beginning to feel even more depressed then he already was.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you suck at this,” he said as Soonyoung checked his clock.

“We have to go. Our shift starts in thirty minutes.” Soonyoung grabbed his things. He took one look at Hansol before he left the burger place. ‘Maybe he just wasn’t meant to be with Hansol’ thought Soonyoung as he exited the building, but fate had other plans.


	2. Venice streets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.

Soonyoung and Wonwoo walked slowly to their destination. The dance studio was only fifteen minutes away, so they took their time. Wonwoo could see that there was something on Soonyoung’s mind. He didn’t like seeing him so troubled, even if it was about something so minor as a little crush, but he had known Soonyoung for a long time and he was practically like his brother.

“What’s going on in there,” Wonwoo said as he tapped Soonyoung on the side of his head.

“Maybe I should just give up you know,” replied Soonyoung.

“What happened to your self-assurance just minutes ago, huh,” said Wonwoo.

“I’m older then him. He’ll probably be grossed out If I ask him out.”

Wonwoo laughed at that statement. “Hoshi, you’re talking as if we’re fifty-years-old. You’re two years older than him, what do you mean he’ll be grossed out,” he said as he stepped aside to let a group of children pass by.

“But still, most guys don’t like going out with people who are older than them and who are guys as well,” he said as he approached the dance studio’s front door.

“And who told you that? you never know if you don’t at least try,” he said as he waited for Soonyoung to take the keys out.

“But that’s the thing, I mean you saw me back there. I couldn’t even get within a few inches of him before I bailed.” He sighed as he unlocked the doors to the studio and both of them entered.

“I don’t know, maybe you’ll get your chance one day, eh?” said Wonwoo.

“Yeah right… Anyway you get to work the counter today,” Soonyoung said as he tried to change the conversation.

“Yea, yeah, then that means you have to finish sorting out the inventory,” replied Wonwoo while Soonyoung headed to the back room where they kept all of their items, which wasn’t much. Soonyoung looked around the storage room before he went right to work. He liked his job at the studio, he did what he loved and that was dancing. He also got to teach others how to dance as well and he loved it.

Ring

The bell signaled that a customer had walked in,  but since Wonwoo was already in front, he didn’t bother to go check who it was. “Hello, how can I help you,” he heard Wonwoo say. He chuckled, normally he would be at the counter, but they took turns every once in awhile. He went back to sorting out all the boxes. Working here was really a privilege for Soonyoung. Not only did he have a job that payed for his college tuition, but he also enjoyed every second of it. Not many people have a job that involves their interests and Soonyoung was glad that he had the opportunity to do so.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Wonwoo. “Hoshi, come over here,” he heard the other say.

“Why?” he questioned. He really didn’t want to get up from the floor, he had already made himself comfortable.

“Hoshi, come on, get over here,” repeated Wonwoo with a louder voice. His voice held a tone that he couldn’t quite place. He knew what Wonwoo wanted now; He wanted Soonyoung to fix that god damn drain pipe that had been busted from last week’s raining.

“If it’s about that drain pipe,” he began as he got up and made his way to the front of the studio.

“Then I’ve already told you before Wonwoo. I’m not a plumber, so no, I can’t f—” he stopped mid-sentence. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was that was with Wonwoo.

“fix that,” he finished. ‘Holy shit’ he thought. Out of all the people who could have dropped by the studio, it was the very Choi Hansol who had made his way into the store.

“Hoshi,” began Wonwoo.

“This is Hansol. Hansol, this is Hoshi,” he finished.

“Hoshi?” said Hansol in an amused tone.

“Yeah, uh my name’s Soonyoung, but everyone calls me Hoshi,” he said trying to keep his cool.

“Anyway,” said Wonwoo once again. “Hansol is a rapper,” he said as if Soonyoung didn’t know this already.

“He’s just finished this song, which he has to perform and he needs a choreographer,” he finished trying to keep himself from laughing. Soonyoung’s face looked priceless at the moment. If only he had a camera.

“So…” said Soonyoung. His mind was too preoccupied at the sight of Hansol to catch up with the situation.

“So, you are going to be his choreographer,” he finished as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Meanwhile, Soonyoung’s mind was going in circles. Now he knew what was happening. He was feeling a mix of emotions. He was happy, but scared, but also ecstatic, but also terrified.

“O-okay,” he said as he cursed himself for stuttering.

“Okay,” replied Wonwoo. “So you handle him and I’m just gonna go do inventory then, “he finished as he briskly left to the back room.

He was going to murder Wonwoo, but right now he had to deal with the problem at hand and that was how to manage not to faint at the moment.

Hansol turned to look at Soonyoung. “Hi,” he said.

“Hello.” really? Hello, that's all I could muster? he thought inwardly.

“Soonyoung right?”  

Soonyoung nodded. “Hey, I’ve seen you before. I've seen you around school and you l-”

“You’ve noticed me,” Soonyoung whispered, he was unaware that he said it loudly.

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing, Do you have the song with you?” he said trying to cover what he had said.

“Yeah, it’s right here,” said Hansol as he gave Soonyoung the cd.

“Okay, so when’s the performance?” he asked as he mentally congratulated himself for not stuttering. He took out a notebook and a pen and began to write.

“it’s in a month, on december 7” he replied. Good that was good, he could work with that. He scribbled down the date and Hansol's name. He stared at the notebook, while he calculated the time it would take to get the dance done. He almost forgot that Hansol was there, almost. When he was at work, he tried his best to be professional, but with Hansol right in front of him it was kind of hard to do so.

“It’s probably going to take me a few days to get the movements down, but um since you personally um wrote the song, I uh think it best for me to work on the movements and then we can um work together to add or change a few things that you um think would benefit your performance,” he said, so for speaking professionally.

“Yeah that’s perfect  thanks. You’re a lifesaver,” said Hansol, as he flashed Soonyoung a bright smile. Hansol was unaware of how his smile made him feel.

“No problem. It’s my job hehe,” he laughed nervously.

“So, do you want my number.” Soonyoung’s head snapped up “Huh?” ‘damn,’ he thought. Could it be that he was on to him?

“To contact me, so we can set up a date to meet,” said Hansol eyeing Soonyoung weirdly.

“Oh right, right… yeah.” Hansol handed him his phone so he could put down his number. Soonyoung didn’t notice how bad his hands were shaking. Why was he so nervous? What happened to the whole giving up on him?

“There you go,” he said as he gave back Hansol’s phone, their hands touched briefly when he suddenly yanked his hand back. Hansol continued eye him weirdly.

“Okay, I’ll let you know when I’ve got the choreography,” he said. Once he said goodbye to Hansol, he ran to the storage room, once the other was out of site.

Soonyoung smacked Wonwoo with a newspaper “Ouch what the hell,” he whined.

“What was that for?” he asked while rubbing his head.

“You, you did that on purpose. You could have given me a heads up, but nooooo you just threw me head first into the water,” he said waving his arms frantically.

“Hey, you should be thanking me. I gave you an opportunity to spend some time with him. Isn’t that what you wanted?” he asked as he finished inventory and they both headed to the front of the studio.

“Ugh, you don’t get it. I was supposed to get on with my life, but how can I do that now that I have to spend weeks with him now?” he knows he’s being irrational, but he was really freaking out at the moment.

“Just be yourself. Everything will be fine, you’ll see,” said Wonwoo as he was back behind the counter.

The rest of the time was spent working with other customers. Minghao and Junhui, who were also employees, helped Soonyoung teach little children how to dance to hip hop, which was quite adorable to watch. At the end of their shift, when all the customers had left, which was around eight at night, they settled besides the counter to talk about their day.

“Anything new?” asked Junhui.

“Not much, other than the fact that Hoshi’s gonna be Hansol’s choreographer,” said Wonwoo.

“What?! You mean Soonyoung’s gonna get to teach Hansol how to dance, way to go,” said Minghao as they all cheered for him.

“You guys,” whined Soonyoung. “I’m supposed to be getting over him, not make my feelings grow by spending time with him,” he finished

“That’s what you said last week though,” Minghao said as he rolled his eyes at Soonyoung.

“And the week before that,” Junhui added.

“And the week—“

“Okay, okay I get it. I’ve said this before, but I meant it this time.”

“You know, maybe it’s fate?” said Wonwoo.

“Yeah, like in those romance movies,” said Minghao.  Now it was Soonyoung’s turn to roll his eyes.

“This is not a romance movie, and this is not fate,” he said as the two boys got their belongings and to their dorms. Wonwoo and Soonyoung were usually the last ones to leave mostly because they lived next to the studio and they both rented out an apartment, instead of living in the dorms at their college.

“You ready?” asked Wonwoo.

“Yup,” he said as he got his belongings and they both left the store.

Soonyoung really liked walking to their apartment because sometimes he could see Hansol walking the same way. They lived in different apartment’s, but coincidently their rooms both faced each other, so when Hansol had his blinds open, Soonyoung could see him from the other side of the street. The street was pretty narrow, kind of like one would see in the streets of venice, so it didn’t take any effort to see clearly into the room. Now Soonyoung knows what you may be thinking and  no, he does not constantly look at him through the window because Soonyoung was not a creep, and he didn’t pry into other people’s houses, which was something he prided himself in thank you very much. He wonders if Hansol ever saw him through the window, probably not though. Hansol was quite popular, so he probably didn't have anytime to notice someone like Soonyoung, who more often than not forgot to close the blinds whenever he practiced his choreography. Well, maybe except for that one time, when he saw a spider and screamed his lungs out, he could have sworn he saw Hansol peer through the window in curiosity, but it might have been his imagination.

“I don't know about you, but I'm going to go straight to bed,” said Wonwoo as he unlocked the door to their apartment.

“Nah, I'm gonna work on Hansol's choreography,” he said as they both left to their separate rooms. Soonyoung’s room was pretty spacious, mainly because all he had was a small desk located near the window and a twin bed, which was perfect for him because he used the empty space to practice. He went to his desk and inserted the cd to his radio. He sat in his desk and listened to the song.

After a couple a replays all he could think was‘wow.' He knew Hansol was good, but he didn't think he would be this good. He quickly went to his desk and took out a notepad and a pencil. He replayed the song and jotted down notes. He was too focused on his notes, that he didn't notice his phone was ringing until he heard Wonwoo complain about it. “Hoshi, you better answer that damn phone or I swear-”

“Okay, I'm answering it.” he looked at his phone.

Unknown number

He frowned before he pressed the answer button. Who could be calling him?

“Hello?” he said hesitantly.

“Hi, Soonyoung. It's Hansol,” he almost choked on his spit.

“Hansol?” this must be a joke. He could bet it was probably Junhui.

“Sorry to call you this late, but I only barely realized that you only gave me your number and I didn't give you mine, so it would be kind of hard for you to contact me,” he could hear him chuckle on the other line.

‘shit he's right,’ thought Soonyoung. ‘way to make a fool out of myself ,’ he thought bitterly. Could this day get any worse?

“Uh are you still there?” he heard Hansol ask.

“Oh yeah, sorry that was my mistake,” he said sheepishly.

“Don't worry about. Anyway that's all I wanted to say, thanks again.  Have a good night,” he said.

“Y-yeah good night,” he said as he hung up. He threw his phone at his bedside and banged his head on the table. Well he felt really stupid now, but there wasn't anytime to dwell on it. He resumed his position on the desk and continued to jot notes.  He had lost track of time, but before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think. Until next time


	3. Don't look back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.

Soonyoung planned to spend the weekend in his room to come up with the choreography for Hansol’s song. He didn’t normally choreograph rap music, so this was quite new to him, but he was trying. It was currently Friday and he was done with his afternoon classes. He and Wonwoo immediately walked to the studio. He had counter duty in the studio, while Wonwoo was working with the clients. Soonyoung didn’t really like working the counter, he would much rather be helping clients with dance moves and such, but he couldn’t do anything about it so he settled on the chair behind the counter. Business was slow today, it usually was on Friday. Most people had other things to do on the weekend. Occasional, there would be a customer or two, but that was about it.

“Hoshi, I’m bored,” whined Wonwoo as he sat on the counter.

“Well, I’m bored too, but you don’t see me whining,” replied Soonyoung as he tossed aside the magazine he was reading. Wonwoo turned to retrieve it.

“So have you come up with the choreography?” asked Wonwoo.

“I have some of it down, but it’s not complete,” he replied.

“Let’s go grab a coffee, it’s Friday and we haven’t had a single client today?” suggested Wonwoo as he jumped off the counter. Soonyoung wasn’t so sure about that Idea.

“I don’t know. What if someone decides to come in and they find the studio to be closed?” he said.

“Oh come on Soonyoung. Our shift is almost over anyways. The others should be here any moment,” replied Wonwoo, but Soonyoung was no fool. 

“You just want to see Mingyu,” he teased.

That seemed to stop Wonwoo on his tracks. “W-what? No I don’t,” replied a blushing Wonwoo. They both heard the door open and saw that both Minghao and Junhui had entered the studio.

“We’re here, I hope you didn’t miss us for too long,” said Junhui while he dropped his backpack on the counter. Soonyoung and Wonwoo both grabbed their own belongings and headed towards the door. Soonyoung smacked the side of Junhui’s head, as he headed toward the exit.

“Ouch,” he shouted. “That is not how you treat your hyung!!!!” he said as he glared at Soonyoung.

“Then don’t just leave you stuff on the counter. There’s a place for that and it’s the back room. Plus, you’re older than me by five days, so hyung my ass,” he said as he held closed the door behind him once Wonwoo was out.

“Hey! Did you see that? He just hit me! You saw that right?” he said incredulously at Minghao who chuckled. “He has a point,” he said as he settled behind the counter.

“Yeah whatever,” grumbled Junhui.

* * *

Soonyoung and Wonwoo both walked to the coffee house located near the studio. He wasn’t going to tease him further (well, not now at least). He planned to go home right after this and get some sleep because he would continue with the choreography tomorrow.

They finally reached the coffee house. “What time did you sleep last night?” asked Wonwoo as he held the door open for Soonyoung. “Around ten at night,” lied Soonyoung. He knew that if he told Wonwoo he slept late again, he was going to get seriously reprimanded. Wonwoo acted like his mother sometimes. They both ordered their drinks and sat behind the shop.

“Oh yeah? Then how come the lights were on at one in the morning when I went to go use the restroom,” he said with an accusing stare. Soonyoung knew it was no use to continue on lying.

“I was working on some dance moves, okay. What do you want me to say?” he said feeling guilty for lying.

“This is the umpteenth time you’ve gone to sleep late. It’s not good for you,” he said as he sipped on his coffee. They sat there discussing Soonyoung’s sleeping patterns, when a waiter came to their table.

“Hi, is there something else you might like to order?” they both turned to see Mingyu looking at them with a smile. Wonwoo struggled to come up with words, while Soonyoung tried his best to stifle a laugh. He looked at Wonwoo, who was slowly becoming red.

“We’re uh- we’re…” Wonwoo was starting to become really embarrassed.

“He means to say that we’re good here, Thanks,” interjected Soonyoung. Mingyu turned his attention to Wonwoo.

“Okay, if there’s anything you need, then I’ll be right over there,” he said staring Wonwoo in the eyes. Mingyu turned to Soonyoung with a smile and headed to another table. Once he was out of sight, Soonyoung burst into a fit of laughter. Wonwoo was trying to get rid of his blush.

“That’s not funny,” he finally said. Soonyoung still continued to laugh. He couldn’t help it. Just yesterday last week he was being given love advice from Wonwoo and here he was stumbling over his own crush. He found the situation hilarious, but Wonwoo begged to differ.

“You can stop laughing now,” he said trying not to look over at Mingyu.

“What happened to the love advice you gave me last week, huh? What happened to the whole, ‘ _just go ask him out, what’s the worst that can happen,’?”_ Soonyoung said. He actually felt sympathetic towards him because he  _did_  know what it felt like to be him at the moment.

“You don’t understand Hoshi, it looks like I’m confident about this kinds of things, but I don’t know, Mingyu makes me act like this,” he said as he sneaked a glance at Mingyu.

“You and me both buddy,” replied Soonyoung with a sympathetic smile. He would offer the other one advice, but he was having the same struggles at the moment.

“Why don’t I bring Mingyu over here and you can talk to him, yeah?” suggested Soonyoung as he was about to get up from the seat,

“What?! No, no, no, I don’-“

“Are you being a coward right now, Wonwoo?” asked Soonyoung faking a surprise attitude.

“You’re the one to talk,” replied Wonwoo as he his eyes moved to a figure behind him. He suddenly got an idea. If he was going to talk to his crush, then Soonyoung was going to do the same. He pretended that he was considering Soonyoung’s idea.

“You know what? I think you’re right. I’ll go talk to him right now,” he said as he hid his smirk. Soonyoung felt like he accomplished something major. He felt like cupid at the moment.

“That’s great. Fantastic, I thought you were going to ba-”

“Because you’re going to do the same,” Wonwoo cut in.

“… wait what?” he said. He had no clue what Wonwoo was talking about.

“What are you talking about?” he said.

Wonwoo ignored his question and focused his attention to someone behind him. He raised his hand in the air “Hey, Hansol how’s it going?” he said as he beckoned him to come closer.  Soonyoung’s blood ran cold. He didn’t believe him at first, but then he turned his body to look behind him and there he was, Choi Hansol, walking towards them. He snapped his attention back to Wonwoo.

“There’s a seat open for you over here?” he said as Hansol smiled over at both of them.

 “Hey, woah, woah, woah, we did  _not_ agree on this,” Soonyoung said in a hushed voice, as he tried to bring Wonwoo’s hands down. Wonwoo was a bit taller than him, so it was no use.

He was going to murder him.

“Wonwoo stop, I can’t talk to him, not now,” he said in a rushed voice. Wonwoo just laughed and turned his attention to Soonyoung.

“Are you being a coward right now, Hoshi,” Wonwoo mocked Soonyoung. He put his hands down and grabbed both of Soonyoung hands. “If I have to talk to Mingyu, you have to talk to Hansol,” he said as Hansol approached him. “And if you think of leaving, it’s no use because he already saw you, plus you’ll have to speak to him sooner or later,” he finished talking as Hansol came to their table.

“Hey Hansol, we were just talking about you,” said Wonwoo. It was his turn to stifle a laugh.

“You were?”

“Yeah, Hoshi here has lots of great new things for the choreography,” he said. Soonyoung’s eyes doubled in size.

“Stop,” he mouthed at Wonwoo. He was blushing really bad now. He refused to look at Hansol. He didn’t want to give anything away, but Wonwoo was having none of it.

“Anyway, I have to go talk to a friend over there so, have fun,” said Wonwoo as he left from the table and walked over to Mingyu. He was nervous too, but if doing this helped Soonyoung sort this entire out, then so be it.

“The bastard” he said. Hansol laughed. Soonyoung liked Hansol’s laugh. He had heard it before, but never directed towards him. It felt good.

“Sorry that I haven’t been by the studio helping you out with the choreography. I’ve just been busy, but I’ve finished my other assignments for my other classes, so I’ll be free to help out,” he said as he looked at Soonyoung. Soonyoung’s stomach did a backflip.

He was no going to make a fool out of himself today. He suppresses the urge to run away. “You don’t have to. I mean, normally the clients just show up for practice while I come up with the dance moves,” replied Soonyoung.

“Well that sucks,” said Hansol. “Shouldn’t they be helping you?” he asked. Soonyoung found Hansol’s interest in his work cute, it made Soonyoung somewhat confident.

“Well, they’re the customers, so what they say goes,” he replied in a nonchalant manner.

Hansol was shocked to hear that, “Well, I won’t do that to you. You probably have other clients as well, so I’ll be there for my choreography every step of the way,” he said. Soonyoung had the deepest urge to kiss him, but he restrained himself. They spent the rest of the time talking about what Soonyoung had in store for the choreography. He could tell that Hansol was actually interests in what he had to say.  Soonyoung lost track of time and turned to see if Wonwoo was still in the coffee shop, but there was no sign of him.

“If you’re looking for your friend, he left with Mingyu a while ago,” Hansol said as he sipped his coffee. ‘ _He ditched me, ’_ thought Soonyoung.

“Is there something wrong?” asked Hansol. Soonyoung had barley realized that it was dark outside. He hadn’t realized that it was past ten in the night and he didn’t want to give it away, but he didn’t like walking to the apartment by himself, he could be kidnapped.

“I uh just realized that It’s really dark outside,” he said avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah, and?”

“Well, I uh.” Soonyoung would have said he was scared to walk home, but he didn’t want to see like a wimp.

“I have to go home, I have um work to do,” he said as he got up. He said goodbye to Hansol without waiting for a reply and just dashed through the door.

He was out the door before Hansol could say goodbye. What he didn’t know was that Hansol saw through his façade. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. He could already tell that Soonyoung was stubborn.

* * *

 Soonyoung was shitting bricks. ‘ _Don’t look back, don’t look back,’_ he repeated to himself as he picked up the pace. He should have called Wonwoo and demanded him to come pick him up. The nerve he had to leave him with Hansol. It was like those horror movies where the unsuspecting pedestrian was walking home and suddenly,  _BAM,_ they were being hauled into some creep’s basement. But Soonyoung was not going to die, No sir he was not yet ready, so when he heard some footsteps behind him, he picked up the pace. He walked as fast as he could, but the person behind him also picked up the pace, so he made a run for it. Soonyoung could hear the person behind him trying to catch up.

He ran as fast as he could, but the person behind him followed suit and had managed to touch his shoulder. “Oh hell no,” he said as he whipped his body around.

“You – _smack-_ will – _smack-_ not – _smack-_ kidnap-  _smack-_ me,” said Soonyoung as he kept on hitting the stranger until he fell on the floor.

“Hey, ouch, that hurts, Soonyoung ouch, stop,”

Soonyoung froze. He recognized that voice.

 “What the- Hansol, oh my god I didn’t know it was you!” Soonyoung said as he stopped hitting him and dropped to his knees besides Hansol. He could see that Hansol was bleeding from where he had hit him square in the nose.

“What was that for?” asked Hansol

“I thought you were a kidnapper! What the hell we’re you doing running after me?” he said defensively.

“Well, I could tell that you were afraid to walk alone and I thought that since we live next to each other we could walk home together!” he replied Holding his nose.

Oh.

Soonyoung felt like an idiot now. He didn’t know what to say. It was his fault that Hansol was bleeding on the floor. “I’m sorry, I really am,” he said as he pulled Hansol’s hands down and inspected the damage.

“We need to clean you up,” he said as he helped Hansol up. They walked two more blocks until they reached the outside of their apartments.

He turned to leave. He wasn’t really angry that Soonyoung had attacked him; he guesses that he should have given him a warning or something before he went after him. Soonyoung stopped him before he could go.  “Not so fast, I was the one who hurt you, so I should be tending to you,” he said as he took Hansol by the wrist and dragged him to his apartment. They walked up a flight of stairs and he unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. There was no sign of Wonwoo. He was probably out somewhere with Mingyu, but that didn’t matter right now.

“Sit,” he said as Hansol took a seat by the couch, while Soonyoung went to get the first aid from the bathroom. Hansol took that time to look around the place. He went to the window. He could see his own apartment from here. He went back to the couch just as Soonyoung came back to him.

“You’re not going to murder in here, are you?” he asked teasingly. Soonyoung’s face went red. “That’s not funny,” he pouted as he sat next to Hansol on the couch.

“I was joking,” said Hansol as he laughed.  Soonyoung opened the first aid and took out antibacterial wipes. He took hold of one of Hansol’s cheeks to hold him steady and wiped the off the blood that had dripped to his lips. The room went silent for a while. The nervousness was no longer there. He was too occupied with tending to Hansol that he didn’t feel all that nervous. Hansol stayed still for the remainder of the time. This was the first time he was seeing Soonyoung this close. The first time he saw Soonyoung was when he was walking by the studio with his friends one time. He happened to look into the studio and saw that Soonyoung was teaching a group of children how to dance. He didn’t really know how it was that he didn’t notice Soonyoung before. He knew Wonwoo and in fact it was Wonwoo who had recommended Soonyoung for the choreography (For some reason Wonwoo made him swear to keep that part secret.)From that day, he had begun to notice Soonyoung around the campus. He wasn’t a pervert or anything, but Soonyoung always left the blinds open, so Hansol couldn’t help but look inside. He had noticed that Soonyoung often went to sleep really late. When they made eye contact in school, the other male always immediately looked away.  It caused a sort of tension between the two males.

He was brought of his thoughts by Soonyoung, “There you’re all good now.” Soonyoung went to put the first aid back to the bathroom.

“So you and Wonwoo both live here?” he asked when he returned.

“Yeah, his room is over there and mine is right there,” he said as he opened the door to his room. Hansol followed Soonyoung to hi room. It wasn’t all that different from his.

Hansol took this opportunity to get rid of the tension between them once and for all. “So Soonyoung, tell me was it you who screamed that one time?” asked Hansol referring to the spider incident.

_‘Damn, he’s on to me’_ Soonyoung thought.  “What?” he said. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he lied.

“Oh but I think you do,” replied Hansol. Soonyoung was about to retort, but the sound of a door opening notified them that they were no longer alone.

“Hoshi?” he heard Wonwoo say.

“Have you been kidnapped?” he asked as he went into Soonyoung’s room. He stopped when he saw that Hansol was also in the room.

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” he said rather suggestively. Again Soonyoung was blushing.

“Wonwoo! We were not-“

“You were actually,” interjected Hansol. Soonyoung turned to look at him.

“We were just about to take things to the next level,” he said teasingly. Soonyoung was as red as a tomato. What was Hansol saying?

Wonwoo laughed. “I see then I should probably leave then,” he played along.

“Wonwoo!” Soonyoung said incredulously.

“Relax Soonyoung,” said Hansol as he draped an arm around his shoulder. “We were only joking,” he said. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say your attitude suggest you might want something like it,” he teased.

“Alright, alright, keep it pg 13,” said Wonwoo, while Soonyoung’s mouth was agape. Hansol just continued to laugh.

“Anyway, when can I come by so we ca work on the choreography,” asked Hansol.

“W-well, I was going to work on it tomorrow, but the studio isn’t open until Monday so-“

“Cool so I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said as he didn’t wait for an answer.

“Bye guys,” said Hansol as he left the room to go to his own apartment. “See you tomorrow,” he said as he shut the door.

Soonyoung was in shock. “Damn,” he began. “I didn’t think you would be at that stage already,” he joked as he ruffled Soonyoung’s hair and left to go to his own room.

“Hey what about you and Mingyu?” asked Soonyoung, but Wonwoo had already gone to his room.

After a couple of minutes, Soonyoung took a deep breath and assessed what had happened today. While he did manage to injure Hansol, at least he could say that there wasn’t as much tension and he had a feeling that Hansol felt the same. He smiled to himself and stood up to close the door, when he felt his phone buzz. He took his phone out.

_To: Soonyoung_

_Open your window and look outside- Hansol_

Soonyoung walked over to his window and he saw Hansol across from his apartment. Hansol’s window was wide open. 

_To: Hansol_

_But it’s cold outside- Soonyoung_

He looked out the window to see Hansol giving him an  _‘are you serious ‘_ look. Soonyoung laughed and opened his window. “You rang,” he said rather loudly. He didn’t know if Hansol could hear him clearly.

“I did,” replied Hansol as he climbed out of the window and sat neat the small roof space.

“Hey!” Soonyoung shouted.

“What?”

“Don’t do that you can fall!” he said.

_“Hey be quiet,”_ they both heard someone say. “ _You don’t have to shout, the whole complex can hear you,”_ the person as the closing of a window could be heard. Both Hansol and Soonyoung looked at each other and began to laugh.

“Anyway,” Hansol began.

“I just wanted to say goodnight,” he whispered and surprisingly enough Soonyoung could hear him completely fine.

“Oh ok, Goodnight,” he said. Hansol smiled at him and went back into his room, much to Soonyoung’s relief. He was about to close the widow when he Hansol spoke again.

“Oh and Soonyoung?”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung said.

“Don’t stay up to late,” he said as he closed his window. ‘ _So he has been looking at me too,’_ Soonyoung thought to himself as he closed the blinds. He went to his bed and took his shoes off. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know how it went.


	4. An amusing day

Soonyoung woke up earlier than usual. He blamed it on the fact that Hansol was coming over. He worked on thechoreography for a while and couldn't help, but peek out the window. He couldn't see Hansol in the room, so he supposes he had to do few things before he would come over. He continued to practice until he came to a halt. He barely realized that while the room was big enough for Soonyoung to practice, it wasn't big enough for both him and Hansol. He didn't think it through. He was about to call Hansol when Wonwoo called from the kitchen.

“Hoshi, Hansol's here and I'm going to let him go into your room so I hope you’re decent in there,” he said as Soonyoung could hear them both chuckle. Soonyoung swears that Wonwoo has made it his mission to embarrass him.

It didn't take long before Hansol was knocking on his door. Soonyoung opened the door and was meet with Hansol's blinding smile.

“Hi,” he said as he looked at Soonyoung. It took all his will power not to obsess over his charms.

“Hi,” he replies with an equally blinding smile. He doesn't realize that Hansol's waiting for him to let him inside the room.

“Oh uh my rooms too small for the both of us, so we'll have to go to the studio,” he said as he went in the room and got his belongings.

“I thought it was closed?” asked Hansol as he sat on the edge of Soonyoung's bed and looked at him.

“Well it is, but since I have the key I guess we can go in.” Soonyoung doesn’t normally do this, but this is Hansol we're talking about. His crush.

“I didn't know you had this side to you,” teased Hansol as he smirked at him. Oh no, Soonyoung could tell he was blushing, so he turned his back on Hansol and pretended to look for something in his closet. After he was certain he had suppressed his blush he turned back to Hansol.

“Okay we can go now,” he said as he refused to look at him in the eye. He didn't want to give himself away.

“Okay,” said Hansol as they headed out the door.

They were about to exit the apartment when Wonwoo entered the living room. “Where are you guys going?” he asked.

“We're going to the studio. Want to come?” Soonyoung asked him.

Wonwoo shook his head. He had plans to meet with Mingyu for the day, so he turned him down. Soonyoung rolled his eyes and both him and Hansol were out the door.

They walked out of the apartment and they headed straight to the studio. Soonyoung struggled to come up with a topic for conversation. He was usually very out spoken, but when he was around his crush he would get all quiet. It was a nice day outside and he really wanted to hang out with Hansol instead of teaching him, but he knew it was impossible. He didn't even know if Hansol was going out with anyone and in all reality he didn't want to know. He wonders why it was that Hansol wanted to practice on such a nice day like this instead of hanging out with his friends.

“So uh why aren't you out with friends or something you know instead of practicing?” he asked.

Hansol turned his head to look at him. He could see they were approaching the studio. “I don't know really. I guess I just want to see what you had in store for me,” he said in all honesty. Soonyoung tried to hide his smile as they approached the studio. He took out the keys and unlocked the door. They both walked in.

“Okay,” Soonyoung began to say.

“We can go into one of the rooms over there,” he said as he pointed to the left side of the studio. They entered one of the practice rooms and Soonyoung walked over to the boom box and inserted Hansol's disk. The music began to play and he turned to Hansol.

His jaw dropped. Hansol had taken off his sweater and had a tank top on, he looked absolutely good. Soonyoung tried to not look, but it was hard. Hansol was practically radiating in handsomeness how could he not look? He cleared his throat and walked over to Hansol.

“Okay, so I have some moves that I'll teach you today,” he said. He was about to take off his own sweater, but he was suddenly feeling self conscious, so he decided to keep it on.

“Okay first you'll start off by watching the choreography first and then you'll have a try at it,” he said as Hansol nodded in agreement. Soonyoung began to dance. He let the music take him and he moved to the beat of the music. Whenever he turned to look at Hansol, he could see that Hansol was watching him intently. He was getting self conscious, but right now was not the time to worry about such things.

He stopped the music and turned to Hansol. “Well?” he asked. Hansol was giving him a shocked expression and Soonyoung thought that he did wrong, but when he was about to apologize for the routine Hansol came out of his shocked state.

“Wow,” was all he could say as he started to clap. Soonyoung felt the blood rush to his head.

“You think I can do that too?” said Hansol as he stood up from his chair.

Soonyoung chuckled. “Well, I'm not a choreographer for nothing,” he replied as he went to replay the song.

“Okay, we'll go by steps now,” he said as he began to move at a slower pace.

They were half way through the session, when they came across a move that Hansol couldn't get quite right.

“I can't do it,” said Hansol with a frown.

“That's not true. Look I'll help you,” said Soonyoung had to get up close to him. He went behind and put a hand on his back.

“Okay, stand up straight like this,” he said as he put another hand on his chest and instructed Hansol to stand straight.

“Okay, now you'll move your upper half of your body to the side and come right back,” he continued as he stepped in front of Hansol and put both hands on his waist.

“Okay follow me,” he said as he moved his body to the side while still holding on to Hansol. Soonyoung tried not to blush, but it was nearly impossible. He looked up at Hansol and he saw that Hansol was already looking at him so he quickly looked away. They tried a couple of times before Hansol finally got the hang of it.

“I think you have it down,” he said as he quickly let go of Hansol and dropped his hands to his sides.

“Okay now do it alone.” Soonyoung said as he watched Hansol do it own his own. They were only practicing a dance move, but he was feeling proud that Hansol was able to do it, and by the way Hansol was smiling he could tell that he was thinking the same.

“Okay we’ll do one more and then we're good,” he said as he began to instruct Hansol. This move was easier than the others, so Hansol got it pretty well. All he had to do was make a quick left turn and make an 180 jump. They ran through the whole practice, but this time they would be mirroring each other, while Soonyoung danced in front of Hansol.

They started off the last practice for the day and it went pretty smooth. The last part was approaching and they both did the 180 jump at the same time, which resulted in the both of them coming face to face. Soonyoung's face was inches from Hansol's. He held his breath, if he moved just an inch or two then he could kiss Hansol. He was snapped out of his thoughts and he stepped back. He at the clocked and noticed that it was already one in the afternoon.

 

He composed himself before he spoke again. “Okay we're done for today,” he said as he walked to where they kept the cooler and took out two water bottles. He walked over to where Hansol was sitting and sat next to him. He handed him the water. They stayed silent for a while until Hansol spoke.

“So how did you get this job?” Hansol asked.

“Well, my first year in college I needed to find a job so I could pay for my tuition. My friends also needed a job so we walked in. Of course we were too young to be choreographers so the nice lady, Mrs. Won, let us start off by sweeping the place and working the counter. After our first year, she needed new choreographers, so she let me and my friends give her a performance to show off our skills and before we knew it we were hired,” he finished as Hansol listened intently.

“Have you always been interested in dancing?” he asked.

“Yeah, it's my passion.”

“Wow that's amazing, well you're really talented and the fact that you're doing something you love is huge,” Said Hansol as he smiled at Soonyoung. Soonyoung felt butterflies in his chest. No one had ever praised him.

“Thanks,” he said as he blushed. After a while they packed up their belonging and started to head outside.

“We're done for the day,” he said as he headed outside, but something caught his attention. He locked at the roof and noticed that there was a huge puddle from where the had been a busted drain pipe. He thought Junhui had cleaned it up, but evidently he hadn't.

Hansol waited for him by the door. “What's wrong?” he asked.

“Uh I have to clean and fix this thing,” he said as he pointed to the roof.

“Okay, I'll help you,” he said but Soonyoung interrupted him.

“No you don't have to. You can go. I'll probably be here for a long time,” he said as he waited for Hansol to leave, but he wasn't.

“Well then I guess we'll be in here for quite a while,” he said as he walked up to where the puddle was.

“Don't you have to hang out with your friends. I mean it's a nice day outside and you don't want to waste it with me?” he said.

Hansol laughed. “What do you mean? Soonyoung you became my friend the moment you whacked me in the nose,” he said as Soonyoung groaned.

“ugh, I thought you were a kidnapper,” he whined as he opened the supply closet and grabbed a mop.

 

“Yeah yeah okay, but who would want to hurt someone as cute as you?” said Hansol. Soonyoung froze in his tracks. Did he just call him cute? He was probably just imagining it. Yeah he probably was. He cleared his throat as he walked over to the puddle. When he finished mopping the floor, he grabbed a chair. Hansol gave him the duct tape and he tried to reach for the pipe but he was still too short to reach.

“I. Can't. Reach,” he said. He put his hands down as he pouted. He was about to give up when he suddenly felt someone grab his waist. He jumped and looked to see Hansol.

“I'll hoist you up,” he said. He seriously doubted that would work.

“I don't think that would be—“

“Don't tell me you're scared,” teased Hansol.

“What? No of course not it's just—“

“You are scared,”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Soonyoung huffed. He was not going to stop, so he thought what they hell and let Hansol lift him up. Hansol put his arms around his waist and lifted him off his feet.

It took him a while to duct tape the busted pipe, but he got it none the less. “Okay I'm done,” he said as Hansol brought him back down.

He moved to put the duck tape back in the supply room, but he slipped on the still wet floor. He would have fallen backwards would it not have been for they way Hansol grabbed his waist and pulled him back up.

“You're such a klutz,” he said with a chuckle. Soonyoung had his arms around his neck so as to ensure he wouldn't fall. They both let go and there was an awkward silence.

“So um Do you want to go out for ice cream?” asked Hansol suddenly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“YES I WOULD LOV- I mean yeah sure why not,” said Soonyoung as he tried to cover up for his enthusiasm. Hansol gave him a warm smile and they both headed outside. They walked into the ice cream parlor and waited for their turn to order. They spoke about simple things like their interests and Soonyoung learned that Hansol was born in New york. Soonyoung talked about how his interest in dancing began when he noticed a connection between martial arts and dance moves.

Finally it was their turn to order.

“So will you pay separately or together?” asked the cashier.

Soonyoung was about to take out his wallet when Hansol offered to pay for the whole thing.

“What? No I have money,” he said but Hansol was having none of it and payed for both of their ice creams.

“You didn't have to do that,” said Soonyoung as they sat besides the window.

“I wanted to pay for it. Take it as a thank you for your hard work,” he said as he sat in a peaceful silence while they ate.

“I've never tried cookie and cream,” said Hansol as he mentioned to what Soonyoung was eating.

Soonyoung almost choked. “What?! That's a crime. How can you live with yourself. No no we can't let this go any further.” said Soonyoung as he passes his ice cream cone to Hansol.

Hansol laughed as he took his cone and tried it. He gave Soonyoung his ice cream back. Soonyoung went back to eating it when Hansol said something he couldn't quite understand.

“What did you say?”

“I said indirect kiss.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well we shared the same ice cream, so it counts as an indirect kiss,” he teased. Sooyoung's face went red.

“Hansol,” he whined.

“Are you like this to others?” he asked as he hid his face.

“No, I guess you're just special,” he said nonchalantly. Soonyoung was left speechless for the remainder of their time in the parlor. They walked to Sooyoung's apartment afterwards. It was already dark outside. When they reached the door Soonyoung was about to open the door when Hansol grabbed his wrist.

“I had a good time,” he said.

Soonyoung smiled shyly. “Me too.” he said.

“Maybe we can do this again?” said Hansol.

“Well we still do have to practice-”

“No, I mean without practicing,” he said.

Hansol took a step closer to Soonyoung and there faces were getting closer.

“So what do you think?” he asked as he got closer. He could feel Soonyoung’s breath caress his face.

“I would like that,” he replied and they were close to closing the distance.

“Uh guys.” Soonyoung jumped away from Hansol. He looked to see that Wonwoo was at the door looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Am I interrupting something?” he said.

Soonyoung cleared his throat. “Uh no uh nothing. I'll see you Monday,” he said to Hansol as he rushed inside to his room.

Soonyoung ran to his room. His heart was beating. He was about to kiss Hansol. He couldn't believe it. He took a deep breath to settle himself, today really was a good day. He squealed, he couldn't contain himself and he did a little victory dance.

* * *

 Hansol walked to his apartment. Today served to be quite an amusing day. He wasn't going to lie, Soonyoung was really growing on him. When he saw him at school Soonyoung was really lively, but somehow when he got near his lively demeanor would turn quiet. He was glad that he got to see his lively personality today.

He entered his own apartment and went to his room. As he walked in he couldn't help but look across the window and see Soonyoung doing a cute little dance.

Now Hansol's not stupid, he knows when someone's crushing in him and he definitely sure Soonyoung has a crush in him. He found it cute. Soonyoung is an interesting person and after today Hansol can't really say that he isn't interested in him as well. He had lots of chances to kiss Soonyoung today, but Soonyoung always pulled away.

He pulls out his phone and texts Soonyoung.

What was that? - Hansol

He looks over the window and sees that Soonyoung has stopped and looks embarrassed.

Nothing- Soonyoung

Hansol looks at the text and laughs. That definitely wasn't nothing. He texts him goodnight and goes to his bed.

He goes to bed but he can't sleep. He keeps thinking about the kiss he almost shared with Soonyoung. If it wasn't for Wonwoo, he would have had it. But he doesn't fret because he has tomorrow to do something about it.


	5. Come Closer

Yesterday was quite a good day for Soonyoung. He got to hang around with Hansol and he almost kissed the guy. He felt ecstatic, but unfortunately he didn’t get to kiss him, so he came up with a plan. Today Soonyoung was going to pluck up his courage and ask Hansol out.  He had another practice session with Hansol and so he planned to ask him out once practice was over, he just hopped that he wasn’t making a mistake.

“Hoshi, for the last time, if you don’t get here in point five seconds to eat these pancakes, I will leave you to starve,” says Wonwoo as Soonyoung lazily gets up from his comfortable spot on his bed and rushes to the kitchen.

“I’m here, I’m here. Gosh, you’d be so cruel as to leave your best friend to starve,” says Hoshi as he grabs his chest and fakes being wounded.

“Yes, yes I would,” replies Wonwoo as he takes a sip of his orange juice.

“Would you do that for Mingyu?” says Hoshi as Wonwoo chokes on his drink. Soonyoung laughs loudly as Wonwoo tries to regain his composure.

“That was uncalled for,” says Wonwoo as Hoshi takes a drink of his own orange juice.

“All’s fair in love and war.”

“Yeah, you mean the war you’re fighting over your beloved Hansol.” Now it was Soonyoung’s turn to choke on his own drink.

“That’s uncalled for,” whines Soonyoung.

“No, all’s fair in love and war. You ought to know Hoshi, you said it,” replies Wonwoo with a satisfied smirk.

“ _Tch,_ shut up.”

The rest of their morning revolves around them trying to finish their breakfast without teasing each other. Once they finish their breakfast, they headed out the door and started going to their morning classes.

“I don’t understand why we keep going to school when we can practically become choreographers for famous people,” whines Soonyoung as they walk towards the campus.

“Well, if we want to do that, then at least we need to study business management.”

“Ugh, but why?”

“Soonyoung stop whining and get to class,” says Wonwoo as they go their separate ways.

* * *

Class is boring as usual. Soonyoung really tried to pay attention this time but he was just too busy thinking about how the afternoon would go. He had everything planned out, but he still felt pretty nervous to ask out Hansol, but he figured that if he didn’t speak now then things would get worse and that was something he infinitely didn’t want to happen.

Once his morning classes were finally over, he headed over to the food courts where he saw Wonwoo practically salivating over Mingyu. It was a sight to laugh at and he did, much to Wonwoo’s embarrassment. Even though Soonyoung didn’t like sitting alone during lunch, he decided to give the two people their privacy so he sat down by a table far from Wonwoo and Mingyu’s view and he started to eat his food. Soonyoung’s never really liked the silence so he decides to put on his earphones and enjoy his music along with his meal. He’s almost finished with his food when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Wonwoo if you don’t want me to laugh then stop Sali-” the words die off of his mouth once he notices that it’s not Wonwoo who’s in front of him.

“Hansol?” says Soonyoung.

“Hey, Mind if I sit down,” says Hansol as he mentions to the seat next to Soonyoung.

“Uh yeah, but don’t you usually sit with your friends.”

“Trying to get rid of me already,” says Hansol as he smirks at Soonyoung.

“No, I was just… you don’t have to hang out with me just because I’m teaching you some dance moves,” says Soonyoung. Hansol just stays quiet for a while as he looks at Soonyoung for a while.

“Soonyoung,” says Hansol as he takes his hand and squeezes it gently.

“I’m not hanging out with you just because you’re my choreographer. You’re a cool guy and I like you, so I’m hanging out with you because I like to, and not because I’m obligated,” he finishes as Soonyoung tries his hardest not to blush.

“Plus, I want to tell you a secret,” Hansol says as he mentions for Soonyoung to lean closer to him. Soonyoung stays put for a second before he starts to move closer.

“Come a little bit closer,” ushers Hansol and so Soonyoung does.

“What’s the-” but the words die off his mouth as he feels Hansol’s lips touch his cheek.

“Now, I have to get to class pretty soon, but I’ll see you in the afternoon okay,” says Hansol as Soonyoung nods his head dumbly. He’s too preoccupied thinking about the kiss that he doesn’t see a small group of people openly staring at him.

* * *

The afternoon could not come more quickly, but when it does Soonyoung makes sure to grab Wonwoo and make a break towards the dance studio. He can’t wait until he see Hansol already.

“What’s got you in such a rush,” says Wonwoo as he tries not to bump into the people that are coming his way.

“Hansol just kissed me!” he says happily.

“Woah, like on the lips or.”

“Well, it wasn’t that type of kiss. It was a peck on the cheek, but it is still considered a kiss,” says Soonyoung as Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“And you’re rushing to the studio because?”

Soonyoung stops dead in his tracks and turns around to stare at Wonwoo with a serious gaze. I’m planning on asking him out today. So I was wondering if you could possibly leave early so I can do that without having any distractions.”

Wonwoo stares at Soonyoung with a proud look. “You’re finally plucking up the courage to do something about you’re little crush,” he says as he pretends to wipe a tear off of the corner of his eyes.

“Wonwoo I’m serious. Can you finish early?” asks Soonyoung.

“Yeah, I was planning on going out with Mingyu today anyway so yeah I can do that,” he says as Soonyoung turns around and heads to the dance studio along with Wonwoo in his tracks.

“Wait, so are you going to just ask him flat out or what?” asks Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s smiles drops. He hadn’t thought about that before. He planned on asking Hansol out, but he didn’t plan out how he would do so. He can hear Wonwoo crack up beside him.

“You know for a guy who looks serious all the time, you sure laugh a lot,” says Soonyoung as he kicks Wonwoo’s leg.

“Hey, that hurt. It’s not my fault you didn’t think this through.” And he’s right, if Soonyoung was going to ask Hansol out he should have thought about how he would do so. He can’t just walk up to the guy and say “Hey, I like you. Let’s go out.” No, that wasn’t going to work.

“How would you do it,” says Soonyoung as the both enter the studio and place their bags beside the counter.

“Honestly, I don’t know either. I mean I did ask Mingyu out, but I was a fumbling mess. It was pretty obvious that I liked him, so he kind of got the gist of it and said yes.”

Great, Soonyoung’s asking for love advice from someone who couldn’t even ask their own boyfriend out.

“Ugh, well you’re no help,” says Soonyoung as Wonwoo pinches his arm.

“Ouch!”

“At least I tried to ask him out.” Soonyoung was about to retort but Wonwoo was right. He at least tried to ask Mingyu out and here Soonyoung is still trying to do the same.

“Look, just make it simple. Your obvious attraction is evident, so if you’re anything like me, then he’ll also know what’s going on and you’ll both be together by the end of the day,” said Wonwoo as he tried to reassure Soonyoung. While he was teasing the guy, Soonyoung was his best friend and he had never seen Soonyoung so worried about asking someone out.

“What if he says no? What if it’s not meant to be?” says Soonyoung dejectedly.

“What if fate has other plans huh?” says Wonwoo as he leaves Soonyoung thinking about what he’s just said.

He guesses he’ll just have to wing it then.

* * *

Soonyoung checks the clock and it reads 4:30. Hansol should be here any moment and Wonwoo’s already left, so it just leaves Soonyoung here alone.  He thought he would have at least conjured up a plan by now, but still nothing. He’s tried to keep his mind off his nervous feelings by cleaning up that freaking pipe that is still not repaired (he should probably yell at Junhui for not fixing it) but it’s not use.

Soonyoung just stands there trying to magically fix the pipe with his stare, but it’s not working. _‘Maybe I should wrap a towel around it,’_ he thinks as he walks to the supply closet and grabs a towel and latter. This pipe will be fixed by tonight or Soonyoung will personally rip the old thing from the ceiling himself. He walks up the latter and carefully wraps it around the leaking spots as he duck tapes it together. After he’s done, he carefully walks back down and admires his handy work. So far there are no droplets coming out, so he claims it as a victory, but not before he feels a small drop on his nose.

“GAHH!!” he screams as he grabs the mop and starts to hit the pipe. “Why! Can’t! You! Stop! Dripping!”

“I’m pretty sure yelling at it won’t help,” he hears a familiar voice say behind him and Soonyoung turns around quickly. It’s an action he starts to regret, as he accidentally steps over a puddle and hits the ground rather loudly.

Hansol rushes over to Soonyoung’s side as he tries to suppress a laugh.

“Ugh,” Soonyoung groans as he tries to stand up.

“Woah, not so fast,” Hansol says as he gently places a hand at the back of Soonyoung’s head.

“That hurt,” is all Soonyoung can say as he looks up at Hansol. Normally the close distance between the two of them would be quite nerve-racking if Soonyoung wasn’t too busy trying to lessen the pain that is quickly growing on his temple.

“That was a pretty nasty fall, says Hansol as he carefully helps Soonyoung sit up.

“Do you have a concussion?”

“No, I Think I just need an ice pack,” says Soonyoung as Hansol walks over to the fridge on the other side of the room and within seconds he’s gently applying the pack onto Soonyoung’s head.

“Well, I guess practicing is out of the question.” Soonyoung feels terrible now. He’s made a complete fool out of himself for sure now.

“I’m sorry, I understand if you want to switch choreographers now.”

“No, Soonyoung I-”

“And of course there will be a full refund and-”

“Soonyoung-”

“I can recommend you some dance teachers that I kno-”

“Soon-” but yet again Hansol’s interrupted by Soonyoung’s rambling and he has no idea how to stop him because there is no way Soonyoung is going to stop anytime soon.

“I made a complet-”

“Oh shut up already,” says Hansol as he drops the ice pack and smashes his lips on Soonyoung’s. The earth had stopped. Well, at least that’s what it feels like to Soonyoung. All he knows is that he was rambling when suddenly he feels a pair of lips on his own, and it’s not just any person’s lips, it’s Hansol’s. He can feels as Hansol gently places his hand on his cheek and the other hand remains on his head as he gently moves his lips against Soonyoung’s. He no longer feels the pain in his head as he closes his eyes and kisses back. He’s not fully aware of what’s going on, but if he’s kissing his crush then it must be good. 

This kiss lasts a few seconds as Hansol pulls back slightly to look at a dazed Soonyoung.

“I like you,” says Soonyoung before he can stop himself. Shit, that’s not what he planned to say.

“Yeah, I know,” says Hansol with a smirk.

“You know?!” says Soonyoung rather loudly as his eyes fly wide open.

“Well, yeah.”

“What? Since when?” says Soonyoung with a scared look.

“Well, since like I dunno forever. You’re not that good at hiding your emotions you know,” says Hansol as Soonyoung groans and covers his face with his hands. Hansol laughs at Soonyoung’s cuteness as he slowly brings his hands down from his face.

“But do you want to know something else?” he asks as Soonyoung slowly nods his head.

“Okay, come closer,” he says as Soonyoung slowly brings his face closer to Hansol.

“I like you too,” he says as he kisses Soonyoung again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it so far. Let me know what you think.


End file.
